


缭乱樱花

by peobo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Prostitution, 吉原
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peobo/pseuds/peobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>吉原设定，慎入</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有部分设定参考《艺妓回忆录》，更多的还有各种二设  
> 文笔小白，如果有雷的部分请在comment里面反馈给我，我会尽量改进的  
> 如果能接受的话就往下看吧

吉原的大门前伫着一块石碑，上面镌刻的字因为常年的风吹雨打而早不知其原意，石边的青草长了一丛又一丛，被来来往往的人踩掉了又生，偶尔爬出的藤蔓仿佛情丝，爬上不甚光滑的石面缠了一轮又一轮。

吉原只有一扇大门，不窄也不宽，一眼却不能望进深处。夜幕垂落时，裹着朱衣的圆灯逐次亮起，随着夜风打着摆子，宛如一条潺潺流动的红色河流，引着前来这糜烂世界的男人抛弃吉原以外的人生，深入更纸醉金迷的地方。

吉原从来不是一个安于宁静的地方。

木屐踩过石板的摩擦声，相熟武士们的低语声，坐在贷座敷里妓女们的媚笑声，漫天的鼓乐，全部融和成一组不搭调又奇异和谐的乐章。只有白日才能恢复短暂的表面上的正常。　　

彼时日本被迫签下条约，开放神奈川、长崎、兵库等港口，一时之间带着奇异面容的洋人纷至沓来，举国上下人心惶惶，不知前路。也只有这个地方维持着它的原样，宽容而迅速地接受了这些为数不少的来自海外的客人们，管他是友善的骑士还是捕食的掠夺者，统统收入囊中。仅仅十几年的光景而已，就与原本的风俗混为了一体，来往的男人中，多了许多高鼻深目的外国人。

  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※　　　

睦月末，天气逐渐步入最冷的那段日子，又干又冷，让人无法忍受，连街上的人都少了许多。楼下传来些细碎的声音，不一会儿就有轻微的脚步声从外面响起。

门被拉开，果不其然是羽生，跟在他后面的还有后院里的一个男众。那个闯祸蛋把自己弄得像只野猫，新做好的绛色冬衣也被污得不成样子。还没开口就自觉地跪了下来。

“您就说说他吧，挑着今天跑出去，怎么能把自己弄得这么脏！”

“吉原连水都是脏的，”威尔这样说，“既然水都是脏的，还怕被什么弄得更脏呢。”他靠在打开一小半的小窗旁边，敲着手里的铜花烟斗，斜斜瞥了一眼跪在门前的羽生。嘴里呼出两口白气，他拉了拉前两天才从公馆送来的皮毛披肩的领子，雪白的绒毛围在他的脸周围，让他看起来更白了一层。屋子里燃着地炉，即使他觉得有些冷——修成洋房外观的这半边只有玻璃窗子，外面没什么好看的，却也不肯关掉。

带着茶花香气的发油味随着冷风吹过跪着的羽生面前，他冷得抖了一抖，扯住自己东一块西一块粘着泥的袖口，吸吸鼻子，挑起眼角偷偷看了看威尔，今天哥哥的心情好，应该不会太生气。

“下去吧下去吧，把衣服换了，今日该做的功课补起来，晚饭就不用吃了。这天冷成这样，之后不要出门了。”

羽生露出可怜兮兮的表情，喏喏地说了两句乖巧话，就被威尔撵了出去。这确实只是小小的惩罚，对羽生来说更是不痛不痒，只是一顿晚饭而已，能够躲过讨厌的医生，真是再划得来不过了，禁足这种小事，就更不值得说。不过这种事情要是放在其他哥哥手里大概就讨不了好，至少跪一顿是免不了的，之前对面新买去的那个叫宇野的小孩儿，只是因为上街买东西回来完了，就跪了大半夜。难得威尔心情好一些，又偏疼他，连重话都没说两句，只让他回了房。

下楼拐角时遇到了高桥家的町田，手里还拿着才借来的书，羽生一身邋遢的样子让他倒退了几步避让开来，看清楚之后又不屑地哼了两声。

羽生懒得同他计较，踩着自己的木屐一溜烟跑了。

梳洗完毕换上青色的外衣，只到肩的头发熟练地扎了起来。这也是威尔的纵容，不然怎么能让他把头发剪成这样短，就连前街的那些秃们，也有着一头比他更长的黑发。

羽生来茶屋的时候不满十岁，大概是从浅草或者其他附近的地方连带着其他和他差不多大的女孩儿一起被卖来的。还没到留头的年纪，梳着童花头，穿着短衣，带着他们的先生误以为他是女孩，过手之后才被茶屋的女仆发现中间混了一个男孩儿。

前街是不收男孩子的，但是就这样放走又糟蹋了一笔钱，女仆看他模样长得好，又不哭不闹，灵机一动带着他去后街置屋碰碰运气，不求能换多少，好歹把转手的钱换回来。

吉原的阴间不多，能称得上名号的也屈指可数，羽生被带去的时候只有高桥在馆里，挽着时兴卷发的男人才登场不久，虽然不是修长的四肢，却以舞姿出名，有别于一般日本人的面孔，高桥深邃的五官也让人印象深刻，自然受到了追捧，即使比不上全盛时期的威尔，也有了自己的恩客。

带着土气又略黑的羽生没被看上是再正常不过的事情了，学徒也收了町田，不需要更多的人服侍。女仆失望地带着羽生掉头回前街，正出门碰上了回馆的威尔。

美丽的西方面容到哪里都十分引人侧目，不上水白粉也白的发亮，长发挽起装饰着各种昂贵而又炫目的昝钗，和服穿在他的身上并不显得奇怪，反而有一种东西相融的美感。但既然高桥都看不上，威尔就更不可能会留下羽生了，所以她捉着男孩的手腕向威尔快速地行了礼往外走去，而对方也只是不经意地看了他们一眼。

头一次见到这么漂亮的洋人的羽生作出了一件大胆的事——在威尔与他擦肩而过的时候他拉住了他的袖子。

威尔的长袖边上绣着双色的驹诘，被拉住后一愣，随即皱着细眉转过身。带羽生来的女仆惊慌失措地扯过他的手，按着肩跪下道歉，懵懂的男孩还抬起头望向他。

童花头也挡不住肉呼呼的脸，较深的皮肤上嵌着一双眼角上挑的眼睛，没有害怕与恐慌，像古画上描出的美人一般，区别只在于他是活生生的，还带着一股雨后泥巴的新鲜气儿。

“你长得真好看。”

仅仅因为这一句话，羽生被留下了。  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我这个人有些啰嗦，所以剧情发展大概会比较慢，多担待

馆里比较特殊，十年前前任的馆主赚够钱后一语未留，没有任何解释的就离开了，留下一手培养出的让他赚够了本的威尔和还没登台的高桥，甚至连下一任的馆主是谁都未指名。

奇怪的是，他也没有卖掉置屋，反而在离开前正经八百地请了公证人，把置屋的房契抵在了那里，以交换一个莫名其妙的赌局——威尔与高桥教导出的新人，谁更出色置屋就由谁继承。而对他们来说，新人出色与否的标准，则是双方都心知肚明的事情。

照理来说威尔已经能负责馆里的一切事宜了，可惜他并没有表示出任何想要竞争的意思，即使在馆主离开以后也异常平静地接受了所有安排，之后的日子里也照常出席了他应该露面的宴会，这让这个一时无主的置屋安定了下来。害怕被赶出去的高桥在接下去的初登场里没有受到任何来自威尔的刁难，又在一年内收了第一个学徒，这才落下了心里的大石，对威尔的敌意也没那么深了。

但这个赌局对外没有向任何人提起，成为了两人间闭口不谈的秘密。

羽生进馆不久，就在院里的缝衣口中知道了不少八卦：哥哥当时也是一个不得了的人物，15岁才被馆主带到吉原，早就过了应该培养的年纪，因为脸实在太美，又是稀奇的白人，招了不少人。令馆里所有人都惊讶的是，威尔在短短的三年里学会了所有他应该学的东西，所以说，天分这种事情是不能不让人信服的。

十八岁的水扬，更是拍到了令整个吉原都震惊的数字，之后又找了普鲁申科公馆的大少爷当了恩客，从此不再接待其他客人。即使是现在，威尔已经不再过多的出场表演，但他的版画也能卖到十分漂亮的价格。

没有人知道他是从哪里来，又是如何心甘情愿被馆主带到吉原的，就如同没有人知道他为什么不逃跑一样。出事之后对收学徒的事情也一直不冷不淡，直到遇到了阴差阳错的羽生。

与威尔不同的是，高桥很小就在置屋里长大，不知逃跑了多少次。被父母亲自卖到吉原本身就是一件让人悲哀的事情，更何况是男孩。每次逃跑，抓到一次就被教训一次，挨了多少打估计他自己也记不清了，也不肯屈服。直到一次打得狠了，差点没缓下这口气，才安分了下来。虽然比不得威尔的容貌，但也有自己的特色，舞艺更是一绝。登场之后除了水扬再也不肯接待客人，也不找恩客，只凭表演拿下自己的报酬，好在他的演出确实收人欢迎，倒也不至于入不敷出。

威尔和高桥之间总是有些微妙的，两个人的经历截然不同，虽在同一屋檐下，也没有多少话可以说，见面互相点头致意已经算是和谐相处。导致馆里的人也暗地里默默分成了两派，虽不至于争斗，但也有自己的偏向。就目前的形势而言，还是威尔更能服众一些，奈何本人无心争出一二，馆里的生活也就没那么多火药味儿了。

  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※　　

没过几日，威尔收到了从公馆来的邀请函，棕红色的厚卡纸上面印了时兴的花纹，写明在次日傍晚赴宴。随函而来的还有一个大盒子，威尔没有即时打开，只让羽生接了放进里间，自己转身用镜子仔仔细细照了脸，羽生看着他的样子用手捂了嘴掩去偷笑。

羽生有些开心，连脚步都轻快了起来，倒不是因为宴会，毕竟这也不是他应该出席的场合，而是送来邀请函就意味着明天他又能见到普鲁申科先生了。他是有些崇拜他的，无关爱慕。

晚饭的时候威尔只喝了半碗粥，其余的一概不动，羽生知道他是在为明天做准备，就这方面来说，威尔的确是一个无可挑剔的敬业的人。屋子里早早就熄了灯，为了不吵到威尔，羽生独自到后院练起他的晚课来。还没练到几个姿势，就看到町田带着宇野从书房出来，打照面的时候又撇了撇嘴，跟在后面的宇野轻轻躬了躬身。羽生趁町田往前走没注意的时候偷偷向他招招手，已经十四岁却还像个没留头的小孩儿似的宇野，脸还肉呼呼的，看到羽生叫他犹豫了一下还是跑了过来，但才站稳就后悔了。

羽生毫不客气地捏住了他的脸揉了揉，直把人欺负得两颊嘟起眉头紧皱，又赶紧从怀里掏出用手绢儿包好的糖塞进他嘴里，拍拍宇野的头示意他可以回去了，欺负完小朋友的羽生神清气爽，不管前面的町田脸色好不好看。

翌日午后，羽生做完早课就抱着自己的三味线去学馆学琴，回来的时候已经要到晚饭的点了。威尔早就换好了衣服，他没有像往常一样着和服，而是穿了一身象牙白的西装，长发也用发带束了起来，安分地放在身后，橘红色的口袋巾显得十分俏皮，与同色的唇脂相映成趣。

羽生绕着他哥哥转了几圈，又欢喜地摸摸衣服摸摸手帕，被表面嫌弃实则宠溺的威尔打开了手。嬉闹之间门前的大风铃响了，汽车发出“叭叭——”的响声。

普鲁申科没有在车里等候，开了车门进了置屋，熟门熟路地上了楼亲自去接威尔。他穿了一身与威尔相似但是黑色的西装，赞叹了两句便挽着他的手打算出门了。临走前转身把手里的小礼盒给了羽生，像他揉宇野一样揉了揉他的头。

天色逐渐暗起来，威尔没有回来羽生也不敢睡觉，点着头坐在窗边支起脑袋看车，深夜的时候楼下终于传来喇叭声，羽生拍拍自己的脸，连忙跑下楼去，扶住了有些微醺的威尔，两人简单地说了两句就道了别。

铜盆里的水哗啦作响，羽生不敢让威尔在喝醉的情况下一个人进澡堂洗澡，只得用盆子装了热水给他擦擦，拿毛巾仔细卸掉他脸上的妆，哥哥从来不带妆睡觉，说是会搞坏他的皮肤，如果明天起床看到自己脸上还有粉痕的话少不得又要生气了。羽生抬住他的脸来来回回擦了三遍，把威尔的脸都擦得通红，才反省自己是不是用力太大。

好在威尔即使喝醉了也不折腾，梳洗完毕后就躺在床褥上沉沉睡去。羽生忙了好一会儿，也觉得困意来袭，打了几个哈欠，收拾了自己，也在侧屋里睡了。


	3. Chapter 3

弥生中旬的时候，天气逐渐暖和起来，街上被扫到路边的积雪融化成一滩滩水，弄得地面老是湿湿滑滑的，威尔从过夜公馆回来在下车的时候不小心崴了脚，抱着手炉子窝在屋里不能出门，让他很是心烦了几天，看到羽生跑来跑去停不下来更烦躁，只得掐了半天的时间把他跳舞的课也排到学馆去。

这就意味着羽生一大早就要抱着三味线拿上食盒去学馆，直到傍晚才能回来。羽生嘴里抱怨了两句，还是清早就出了门，学馆里的东西他基本上都会了，威尔不像其他哥哥一样对他十分严厉，功课上也只是普普通通就好，要求并不高，加上他自己也并不怎么放在心上，嘴上又甜能哄人能撒娇，所以即使天资出众却也没有特别显眼。舞蹈和三味线倒还好，茶艺之类的东西才让他叫苦不迭，被戳一下才学一下。

回置屋的路上有一排樱花树，早晨走得太急没注意，竟然已经偷偷开了些早花，有一簇开得特别精神，拥在一起的粉嫩的瓣儿在风里招摇，看起来惹人得很。羽生想起哥哥最近心情不好，又出不得门，有心想讨他欢喜，可他看上的那一枝长得太高了，思索再三，他还是把三味线轻放在树根边，抓着树干打算往上爬。

  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※　　

哈维尔有点儿尴尬，特别是在旁边的女人凑得太近的时候，脸上的水白粉和脂粉气让他觉得瘆的慌，她把滚水慢慢倒入杯中，将茶杯向他这边推了推，颔首抛过一个眼波。哈维尔只得讪讪地拿过面前的杯子，暗地里又拉远了一些与她的距离。他并不是讨厌女人，也不是不会和女人打交道，而是脸上颈上都惨白一片的日本女人看起来太吓人了，他完全不能理解这种美，尤其是在她笑起来时双唇无法遮挡的黄牙，那是长期吸食烟草所造成的。

他不引人注意地打量了一下这间屋子，只有侧边开了一个小窗，光线投不进里面，使得房间里昏暗得很，燃着的熏香太呛人，让他好几次都想打喷嚏。对面的男人正与叔叔谈得欢，他插不上嘴，只好无聊的在一旁默默坐着。父亲在两年前让他来日本的时候分明说的是让他来学习，前面一段时间过的的确逍遥，但自从帕特里克走后，父亲就要求他跟着叔叔去各处应酬了。

男人的应酬，总免不了这种地方。但如果身边是个赏心悦目的人就再好不过。

对面的人笑得一脸谄媚，嘴里说着客套话，看样子又一笔生意谈成了。他借着谈话的空隙在叔叔耳边悄声说了两句便溜出了房间。

一走到路上，感觉空气都清新起来，他打算在回去之前先四处逛逛。

早樱开的漂亮，自然吸引了他的目光，但更引人注目的是那棵树上缓慢移动的人，哈维尔绕过低矮的围墙，向那边走去，只见他穿着青色的外衫，整个人都骑在较为粗壮的那根树枝上，伸长了手去够那枝花，好不容易扯下来，又小心翼翼地从底下把细枝折断。把枝子衔在嘴里，战战兢兢地爬起来打算往回走。

才下过雨的天气，树枝上也浮起了一层树皮，厚底的木屐根本踩不住，哈维尔暗道一声不好，就看见那人脚下一滑，失去平衡地从树上栽了下来，忙不迭地伸出手去接他。

羽生已经做好了结结实实跌一跤的准备，脑子里想的都是衣服弄脏了的话怎么才能少挨点儿骂，只是一眨眼的时间而已，没有预想中的疼痛袭来，他就落进了一个温暖的怀里。可惜哈维尔也受不太住，两人一起跌坐在地，但总比从树上掉下来好多了。

有些吓懵了的羽生还来不及反应，枝子从嘴里滑了下来，有一枚花瓣贴在了他的眼角处。

哈维尔倒抽一口气，羽生倒没什么事，垫在下面的可是他。

坐在他怀里的男孩轻呼了一声，连忙从他身上爬起来，脚下的木屐早在掉下来的时候就滚落了，他踩上掉在旁边的一只，而另外一只则怎么也找不到。哈维尔撑着身体站起来，看他拐着脚到处找，也过来帮忙，终于在树下的草丛里找到了木屐的踪影，可惜带子已经断掉，不能再穿了。

“谢谢您……”他抱歉地笑了笑，接过木屐对哈维尔说，这时候哈维尔才能仔细端详起他的样子来——比他稍微矮上一点儿，小脸白净，双眼细长，眼尾微微勾起，只是衣着有点凌乱，看起来有些狼狈，半长的扎起来的头发也散开来，有些垂到了脸旁，脸上的嘟起来的肉还没随着年龄的增长而完全消掉，天真的神情可爱极了，但他可不知道羽生远不像他表现出来的这样单纯。

“啊！我的花……”还不及哈维尔反应，他又跳转到另一个话题上，一瘸一拐地去捡地上被他自己不小心踩坏掉的花枝，看到已经沾上脏污的花不由得撅起了嘴，垂头丧气地站起来，脸上挂满了倒霉二字。

“你没事吧？”哈维尔轻声问他，不过看样子应该没有大碍，他拍了拍自己身上的灰，检视了一下是否还有脏的地方，羽生探过头，伸出小手帮他拍了拍他看不见的后腰处，又露出笑容，眼睛眯成了一条线：“好啦。”

“你叫什么……”哈维还未说完，羽生就轻敲了自己的脑袋转头去拿放在树下的三味线，样子有些滑稽。

“谢谢您先生，我先走了，再见！”他向哈维尔摇了摇手，本来在树上就花了些时间，再耽搁下去就赶不上晚饭了。羽生手里捏着他的木屐和花枝，抱着三味线鞠了一躬，回头走了两步觉得不方便，干脆把另一只鞋也脱掉拿在手里，也不管雪白的足袋踩在地上是否会被弄脏，侧过头十分不好意思地朝哈维尔吐了吐舌头，一路小跑走掉了，留下哈维尔哑然失笑。

  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※　　

回到置屋的时候果然已经过了晚饭的时间，好在听说兰比尔先生来了，正在哥哥的屋子里，羽生摸到厨房里随便吃了半个饭团就饱了，把里面的腌梅子抠出来含在嘴里，剩下的半个放在碗里，被念了两句浪费食物就做个鬼脸混过去。

啪嗒啪嗒地跑上楼，整整自己的衣服，不敢发出太大的声音，把拉门推开一点，先生正在给哥哥画像。羽生不想打扰到他们，却还是被转身调墨汁的兰比尔看见了，笑着让他进来。

威尔挑了挑眉：“又跑哪里玩儿了？”

羽生乖巧地把手里洗过的樱花递给他：“给哥哥摘这个去了。”

“功课不长进，倒老是想些这个那个的，去，把花儿插瓶子里去。”

“诶。”

没过一个小时就完工了，画上的人栩栩如生，神态拿捏得分外准确。威尔翻来覆去看了几遍，倾身往兰比尔脸上亲了一口。他虽然并不是威尔的恩客，但却比恩客的关系更为亲密。

羽生出神地望着他的脸，又想起了接住他的那位先生，现在才注意到，他长得也不比兰比尔先生差呀……

 


	4. Chapter 4

再一次遇到哈维尔还是在那个地方，不知是天意注定还是有意而为之，这天偏偏是学馆的休课日。羽生本不想出门的，下午的茶艺课上因为跑神不用心被威尔拿着扇子打了好几次手，也许是把哥哥惹急了，最后一次下手特别重，虎口的地方肿起了一条红痕，威尔自己也有些心疼，一边责骂他一边拿了药给他擦，一时半会儿却是消不下去了，便让他回房休息，不用再练。虽然手上还火辣辣的疼，但意外逃过一次伤脑筋的课，也算是因祸得福。

无聊拿了两本鬼怪小说，蜷在床脚看，却无论如何也看不进去，阳光透过纸窗照进来，空气里浮动着灰尘，不由得发起呆来。之后的几天里，在回去的路上他都会特意在树下等候一会儿，来来往往的人不少，只是没有那个他希望看到的人，有一些些失落。

难得偷来半日，鬼使神差地，他还是出了门，慢慢走到了那里。

一面走又一面笑自己想得太多，只是一次偶遇而已，难不成还能有别的什么吗？如果今天还是碰不到的话，就不要再做这种傻事了，他在心里默默想。

隔着老远，在来往的人群中，羽生就认出了他的身影，莫名的，他心里一跳，无法自抑地露出笑容向哈维尔跑去。

哈维尔穿着深色的洋装站在树下，像是在等待什么似的低头看着表，并没有发现自己已经被锁定了。羽生偷偷绕到他的身后，不发出任何声响，无声无息地靠近哈维尔，用手轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀就飞快地蹲了下去，咬着嘴唇止住笑声。

被恶作剧的男人转头一看没见到任何人影，有些困扰地皱起了眉，调皮的男孩又迅速地跳了起来，凑得太近，吓得对方倒退一步。

“嘿！先生。”他笑眯眯地说，双手背在身后。惊魂未定的哈维尔愣了一下，突地笑起来，夸张地拍了拍自己的胸口。

“又见面了。”他回笑道，摸了摸自己的后脑勺。

“是呀，又见面了，您在等人吗？”羽生问，虽然他心里早已有了答案。

“啊……我……”哈维尔有些不好意思的开口，却说不出什么话来。

“我请您吃糖！”羽生没有让他尴尬太久，拉起对方的手就朝着反方向走去。

“我们这是要去哪儿？”哈维尔跟不上羽生的话题，只得被动地被羽生拉着走，男孩的手有些小，只握住了他的手指，软绵绵的，带着体温，像握着什么点心似的，他不自觉地用拇指蹭了一下对方的掌心，和想象中一样柔软，跟羽生没有注意到，哈维尔自己却不好意思地咳嗽了两声。

“去买糖呀。”他回过头，停止向前走，指着前方远远的一家铺子非常自若地对他说，空气里一阵梅子的甜香味传来。

被腌制过的青梅从壶里夹出来，是棕色的，在案板上切成小粒儿，洒了一层白糖粉；小锅里的甜浆热气腾腾，焦香味扑鼻而来，倒在打磨得光滑的石板上变成一些热乎乎的圆块儿，像铜钱一样，趁着还没凉，把旁边的梅子摁在糖浆上，就变成了一颗颗新鲜出炉的梅子糖。

羽生掏出一个铜板，换回来几颗糖，他用手绢包了，不急着吃，拉上还望着小糖锅的哈维尔又向下一个地方奔去。

两人坐在桥边，夕阳从面前缓缓下滑，落进房屋里。羽生把木屐脱了放在一旁，小心翼翼地掏出手帕，让哈维尔伸出手，分起糖来。

“你一颗，我一颗，你一颗……诶……”双方手里都拿了三颗之后还剩下一块孤零零的，羽生为难地看着白手绢里的那颗，不知该怎么办才好。

“你吃啊。”哈维尔忍俊不禁，羽生却颇有些不开心地摇摇头，脑袋垂下来。

看着他的样子哈维尔不知该说什么，想伸出头去摸摸他的头又觉得或许有点突兀。

羽生忽然抬起头，双眼亮晶晶的，拿起剩下的那颗，“这样好了！”他高举起手，令人意外地把糖使劲扔进了河里。

“请小河吃，这样就公平啦！”他笑起来的时候眼睛眯成了两条缝，也许不是那么好看，但哈维尔却像着了迷一样地看着他。

羽生回过头，不再言语，耳廓慢慢浮起红色，哈维尔才回过神来，把糖塞进了嘴里。

“其实……我不是很喜欢这里，那些女人……都明码标价地被关在笼子里面，像是牲口一样。”哈维尔自顾自地说起来，摇晃着腿，“但是遇到你让我感觉这里还是有好的地方，谢谢你请我吃糖。”

羽生不接话，只默默地手帕放进怀里，哈维尔眼尖地看到了羽生手上的红痕，在细嫩的皮肤上分外明显。

“你的手……”正在羽生考虑该怎么跟他说的时候哈维尔自己接了话，“你是这里的帮工吧？”脸上露出有些同情的神色。

他一愣，垂下眼，没有否认，哈维尔则以为这个身份让他难堪，连忙解释：“帮工也没什么，我们一样可以做朋友。”说完又觉得自己自作多情，也许旁边的男孩根本没有要和他做朋友的意思，便也讪讪住了口。

“谢谢您先生……”羽生欲言又止，抬起脸看他，轻轻皱着眉，露出熟悉的练习过千百遍的让人怜爱的表情，“谢谢您愿意和我做朋友，从来没有人这样和我说过，所以我……”

哈维尔脸上阴云散尽，喜笑颜开，还不及说什么羽生就从地上爬起来穿上木屐：“我得走了，很高兴能遇见您。”

  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

哥哥没在屋子里，在羽生还没回来的时候他就出了门，桌子上散落了一片首饰，看来走得匆忙。

他坐到桌前，把东西依次放进盒里，门外传来脚步声。

町田很少会来威尔这边，特别是他和羽生彼此看不顺眼，除非是高桥吩咐了他什么。他拿着一个方盒，看到只有羽生在便直接走了进来，把盒子放在桌上。

“哥哥让我把胭脂送来，他用不上。”羽生点了个头算作知晓，手下不停。

町田从鼻子里哼出两声笑意，扶着桌子跪坐在一旁。

“我看到了。”

羽生眨了一眨眼，没有做出过多反应。

“我看到了哦，今天下午，你和一个洋人在一起。”他有些得意地勾起嘴角，手指轻敲着桌面。“怎么，还没登台就打算自己找客人了吗？你也太心急了吧。”

羽生面无表情，不理他。町田像拿住了把柄，倾身凑近，笑道：“你想在登台之前就坏了规矩吗？”

咚！

话音未落，羽生脸上狠意一闪，一根簪子毫不犹豫地刺进了町田放在桌上的手指缝间，如果再偏一点这根手指就怕是要废了。

町田脸上血色尽失，嘴唇抖动说不出话来，半天才张着嘴：“你……你……。”

“不关自己的事情就不要管，不该说的话就不要说，”羽生把簪子拔出来，审视了一下，又放进了盒子里，不拿正眼瞧他，“我以为你在这里这么多年已经学会这个道理了。”

“……我只是为威尔哥哥担心……”町田收回手，心有余悸地抚摸着，仍然嘴硬不肯服输。

羽生轻笑一声：“我便是不知道你何时这么关心我哥哥了？”他抬起眼瞥他，刻意把我哥哥三个字念得很重。

对面的人盯着他沉默了一会儿，羽生没有错开眼，町田站起来，稍微镇定了一些，说：“我只是来送胭脂，什么也没有说过。”

“是呀。”羽生粲然一笑，把杯盘移了个位置。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢大家给我点的kudo，都没想过会有这么多  
> 但是我自己还是觉得有很多不足的地方，每条comment都有看  
> 所以如果有什么想法一定要告诉我呀，不然我自己更完之后发现只有几个GN在给我加油，心里悬乎乎，怕雷到了别人又不知道  
> 我这个人有点儿麻烦……(*/ω＼*)  
> 真的谢谢你们啦！


	5. Chapter 5

随着时节的变化，樱花逐渐开了，羽生对满街漂浮的花粉有些过敏，脸上冒出了一片红点。这个是没办法根治的病，除了脸上的变化，身体好像也弱了一些，开始时不时地咳嗽起来。

羽生虽然时常睡在威尔屋子的侧间里，但本身是有自己的屋子的，自从生病后就搬了回去。房间里充满了药的味道，这种浓稠的苦汁被一碗又一碗地端进来，然后捏着鼻子喝下去。有医生会定时来给他们检查身体，羽生是不喜欢的，能逃就会想尽办法逃走，但这时候他也没办法再想过多的法子，乖乖地张开嘴让人看病。桌子上放着好几包白色纸包上的片剂，但威尔总觉得这个没有效果，遣人煎了药给他送去。

羽生病怏怏地抱着熏香炉子靠坐在床上，屋子里的味道太大，只有这样稍微驱散一点药味。身上一阵冷一阵热，整个人都迷迷糊糊的，每年都要过几天这样的日子，过分脆弱的身体让他十分不满，又不得不好好养着护着。威尔来看过他两次，摸摸他的额头试了试温度，坐下陪了他一会儿便又走了。

春雨下得没有任何预兆，连绵了几日又不知不觉地停了，天还没放晴，但羽生觉得自己的病好多了。

连着好几日都禁足，身上都酸疼得很，好不容易好转了一些，他趁着威尔没在馆里偷偷跑了出去。树下没有任何人在等候，匆匆的脚步慢慢停下来。这本是十分正常的事情，像他那种人怎么可能每天在这里等他？更何况只是一个连姓名也不知道的陌生人。

情绪突地就低落下来，没意思极了，还不如待在屋子里。他握着纸伞就打算往回走，无意间就看到了一个奇怪的东西挂在被花瓣掩盖了的枝上。心下一颤，他踮着脚把那个卡片扯了下来。

米黄色的卡纸并不厚，被雨水泡得耷拉着，气人的是上面的字也早已模糊不清，羽生并不能确定这就是哈维尔留给他的，甚至也不能确定这是某个人留下的某种讯号。看不清的字迹让他心烦气躁，像是因为一件无关紧要的事错过了什么重要的邀约似的，莫名的有些委屈。他愤愤地把卡纸扔在了地上，恨不得再踩上两脚，又不情不愿地捡了起来擦干净，小心包在了手帕里。

他在那里等了好久好久，因为天气不好，行人也不多，天色要暗了，他不得不回去。

　　  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

第二天出了太阳，明媚得很，后院里人声嘈杂，人们纷纷把度过了一个潮湿冬天的棉被翻出来晒，一股子水味。

地上干得差不多了，羽生坐在廊下调三味线的弦，这是个细致活儿，急是急不来的，只能耐着心思慢慢弄，病了的这几天什么也没做，闲得手都有些生了。町田从学馆回来，日头已经偏左，他驾轻就熟地去了厨房，像没看到一样快速走过羽生身旁。

他是十分刻苦的，即使学馆是中午就休息，他也要留下来多练上一会儿，手上也不知磨出了多少茧子，勤能补拙，笨鸟先飞。町田对其他人都是温温和和的，唯独对羽生十分不客气，不知是因为即使羽生随便弹弹也能得到比他更高的评价还是样貌这种天生的东西，町田从没给过他好脸色。

既然对方不喜欢自己，那也没必要自讨没趣。但自从那日之后町田便有些躲着他，也许是猫咪一日变了老虎，让他有些心惊胆战了。

但町田越这样羽生越爱撩他，他突然扯住对方的衣摆，笑得狡猾，像只狐狸。町田被他扯得一趔趄，看到他的样子皱了眉往后退。羽生又耸了耸肩，摆出无辜的样子。

町田心下恨恨，又不敢再招惹他，怕又像那日一样和他正面对上。疯子，真是个疯子。

　　  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

晚间被威尔唤去，让他去还因前日回来晚了而在前街借的提灯。

羽生换上了橘色的桔梗纹小袖，腰带扎得很高，显得整个人细长高挑，衣摆拿细金丝缠了边儿，头发用红绳扎上，缀了个金色的铃铛，拿上同色的手包和提灯就出门了。

才刚入夜，灯笼都亮了起来，他像只仪态得体的猫咪一般抬着脚游走在人群中，他的步速很快，不一会儿就到了地方，返程的时候被堵在了一边，前面好像发生了什么事情，把不宽的街道塞得有些满。羽生不想和这些满是汗臭的人挤在一块儿，只好放慢了脚步，打算等人疏散一些再前进。

出门的时候嫌麻烦没有穿足袋这会儿却成了引起事端的导火索，路边的醉汉抓住了他的脚踝，嘴里不干不净地念叨着什么，羽生听不清但也知道不是什么恭维的话，他想往后退两步却挣脱不了，也明白跟这种人根本无法讲道理，正当他气急地打算干脆一脚踩下去的时候就突然被人拉住了胳膊。

“我等了你好久，你怎么在这儿？”是熟悉的声音，羽生惶惶地转过头，看到了那个让他这几日都不得安宁的男人。哈维尔想拉开他，但地上的人并不放手。

“别太过分了，要找女人进去找，他不是里面那种人。”哈维尔用皮鞋轻轻踢了踢醉汉的小臂，想让他放开。

那人骂骂咧咧了几句，抬头看了看哈维尔的样子，不得不放开手，然后又看到羽生衣摆下和威尔同色的驹诘，抄着手笑：“不是那种人？卖屁股的男人和卖屁股的女人，哼……”然后又躲回了檐下的阴影处，所幸他的声音太小，哈维尔没有听清，羽生则羞耻地咬着嘴唇推着哈维尔站到了街中央。

“没事吧？”哈维尔不放手，抓着他上下检视了一下，除了光裸的脚腕子上有一圈儿污泥之外并没有大碍。

羽生摇摇头：“没事……这里不是说话的地方，你跟我来。”

前面突然爆出几声怒喝，让两人停下了脚步，从人群里走出一个穿着短打的男人，剃着光头，表情很是凶狠，他抓着一个女人的后衣领，深紫色的和服被灰尘弄得像是黑色，头发也全部披散下来，几乎要垂到地上，木屐早已不知去了哪里，她踉踉跄跄地跟着前面男人的脚步，不断地抽泣着。

周围的人都窃窃私语着，但也不难听到“私奔”，“偷钱”，“活该”，“净闲寺”之类的字眼。羽生不忍地转过了头，扯着哈维尔的手想离开，哈维尔却像出了神一样盯着那边，被羽生拉了两把才回过神来。

“你认识她？”他犹豫着问，想到哈维尔可能曾与她春宵一度便难受起来，语气里也带了酸意，即使来这里的男人十之八九都是为了这件事。

“不……不是，她的，她的头发很漂亮。”哈维尔结结巴巴地解释着，用空下来的另一只手比划着脑袋。

那个女人一身狼狈，脸上的妆也哭花了看不清样子，但散落下来的头发却披了一身，看样子是花了心思去保养的，在灯的照耀下确实非常显眼。

羽生神情复杂地看了他几眼，拉他去了小巷边一个死角的路灯下，短小的板凳只够两个人坐，他们挨得很近。

他从手包里掏出手帕，弯下身不停地擦拭着脚腕上那一圈不干净的印子，袖子被挽了起来，露出一小截白腻的小臂，头发也因为低着头而滑落一旁，没有涂上水白粉的后颈在灯下还能看到细微的接近透明的绒毛。

哈维尔才从那里面出来，受到了不少的视觉冲击，却觉得这两段肌肤比院子里快要露出胸脯的女人更让他心猿意马，浮想联翩。他不由自主地咽了一口唾沫，觉得自己心跳的有些快。

但当他看到羽生的脸时却又升起了一股怒意，男孩咬着嘴唇，脸涨得有些红，被不停擦拭的脚腕早就红了一片，他还不停手，简直像要搓掉那层皮肤一样。

“不要擦了！”他抓住羽生的手，像之前一样柔软。男孩儿软软的把手放在他的手中，露出委屈的表情，也不知是因为刚才的事还是因为看不清字的卡纸。

哈维尔软下声音来：“你要还觉得不高兴的话等会儿我们找过去再把他打一顿怎么样？”

羽生“噗嗤"一下就被他逗得笑了起来，收回自己的手，挑着眼角嗔了他一眼。

“你怎么没在桥边等我？我可等了一下午。”哈维尔因为他收回的手而有些失落，又想起更加重要的事来。

“您什么时候让我在桥下等你的？”羽生反问道，皱着眉。

“我在树上放了一张卡纸，这么大的，你没看见吗？”他懊恼地啧了一下，随后又歪着脖子看羽生。

羽生把包着卡纸手帕拿出来递给他：“这两天下了雨呀，上面什么也看不清了。”

“原来这样……”他摩挲着被泡得不平整的纸片，“还好今天碰上了。”

“是啊，麻烦您帮我了。”他客套地笑了两声。

“不要用敬语叫我了，就叫我哈维尔吧，你老是先生先生的，会让我觉得自己已经很老了，你叫什么名字呢？”

羽生抿着嘴想了一下，红着脸说：“那么……您叫我柚子吧。时间太晚，我该回去了，哈维尔先生。如果您想见我的话，明天下午在我们第一次见面的地方，我会等您来的。”

“柚子？真是个奇怪的名字……”哈维尔望着羽生的背影自言自语道。

　　  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

翌日上午，任谁都看得出羽生心情很好，他哼着不着调的曲子在屋子里把东西都收拾了一遍，直到没事可做。前庭的小僮跑来告诉他午饭后威尔要请人来修剪头发，让他到时候去。吉原里只有身份高贵的人才会把理发师请来，而不是特意出街。

羽生愣了一下，摸着自己只比肩长一些的发尾道：“你跟哥哥说，不用了，我想留着。”

 


	6. Chapter 6

饭后，荒川师傅带来了一个小男孩，约莫十四岁的样子，长得瘦巴巴的，头发剪得很短，身上的短打洗得有些泛白了，跟在穿着棕色和服的女人后面，怯生生地不敢抬头，看不清样子。威尔端坐在镜子前面，让荒川帮他打理头发，大概是人种的原因，年纪上去以后就更加注意这些问题。荒川在这方面非常出色，有着一般男人所没有的耐心和细致，甚合威尔心意。

修理的过程非常枯燥，那个男孩就一直跪坐在一边，不动也不说话，仿佛一团不起眼的空气。直到结束之后威尔才注意到他。

“新收的小徒弟？是个可怜的小家伙呢。”威尔斜靠在椅背上，把长发拨到一边。

“不……其实我今天来还有一件事情要拜托您。”荒川拿出一个小布袋，里面全是铜板儿，双手推到威尔的面前。

“你这是？”威尔偏了偏头，心里大概有了主意。

“草太，快过来。”她对后面的男孩招了招手，声音温柔，那个垂着头的男孩听到自己的名字直觉地抬眼，又有些惊惶地低了下去，急忙矮着身跪过来。

“草太和我有些关系，他的父母都在饥荒里去世了，现在只有我能帮他……”荒川有些怜惜地摸了摸男孩的脑袋，“但是您知道的，我住的地方不收男孩儿，他在我那儿迟早会被撵出去，看在我们这些年的交情上，您就当帮我个忙了。”

荒川以前是前街的游女，差一点成了花魁，一把软腰名动吉原，后来被一个茶商赎了身，可惜那人没到两个月就出了意外，荒川又回了吉原，虽然没再入名册，只是帮人修理头发，但也住在置屋里，而前街的规矩，是不能让无关男子入住的，如果强留下草太，只会害了他。

“我这儿也不是什么好地方，看他这个模样……”他用手里的梳子抬起草太的脸，仔细端详了一番，“年纪也略大了些，只能收下当个小仆，你可当真想好了？”

“在您这儿是我现在最好的选择了……”她微微叹了口气，如果不是在外面再没其他人的人可以托付，她又怎么会让草太留在吉原呢。

威尔双眼间闪过一丝怜意，梳子把布袋推了回去：“这就当买下他的钱了。”

“可是让他留下来就已经是……”荒川不愿收回，却在威尔强势的态度下不得不把钱放进了怀里。

“谢谢您的慈悲，如果以后有什么事情需要我做的，请尽管吩咐。”

　　  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※　

　　  
羽生从澡堂里出来，抱着木盆子，在廊下碰见了荒川，她正与前庭的女仆交代着什么，身后还跟着个小孩儿。他一惯喜欢和小孩玩，便走上前去询问。

“你今天怎么没去让我给你剪头发呢？”荒川笑道，她对羽生非常亲切，据说是因为羽生才来时的口音与她家乡人的非常相似。

“啊……突然改变主意了。”他不多解释，只微微一笑，“这是？”他把眼神投向了旁边的草太。

“是新买下来的小仆，我看他穿成这样不太得体，想问问还有什么新的衣服没有。”她没有把自己与草太的事情再说一次，轻轻带过了。

“这样吗，我那儿倒还有几件换下来的旧衣，说是旧衣但也不是什么不好的，都是哥哥做的衣服太多了剩下的，他这个样子的话倒是穿得下，不然就跟我来吧。”

荒川让他给羽生道了谢之后便离开了，只剩畏手畏脚的男孩跟着羽生回房。

他的衣服确实很多，大部分都是威尔做主给他做的，在这方面威尔从来都是不吝啬的。翻开好几个箱子终于找到了前几年穿的旧衣，因为时不时还拿出来晒一晒，并没有多大的味道，也没有败色。

羽生拿出几套让他试试，一旁的草太摸着柔软的衣服又开心又难为情，想着荒川之前和他说的话，鼓起勇气对羽生道：“哥哥……你真是个好人。”

羽生噗嗤一声笑了出来，又敛了笑意，严肃起来：“谁是你哥哥，这里可不能随便叫哥哥，私下这次就算了，以后出去凡是见到年纪比你大的人都要尊称，知道了吗？”

见到草太被他吓得有些不敢说话了，才复又拍了拍他的头。

  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※　　　

下午很快就到了，羽生怀着雀跃与忐忑的心情先到树下等待，没过多久哈维尔便如约而至，羽生带他去了茶室。

这样平淡的交往持续了两个多月，他们见面并不算频繁，大概一周一次，经过之前的事情后几乎都相约在白日，吉原没有什么好玩的地方，两人也不觉得腻。自从一次羽生临时有急事，托草太替他传话之后便更容易起来。

相比起羽生甚少透露自己的事情而言，哈维尔在他面前更加自得，似乎没有任何防备心一般，这让羽生逐渐生出一些歉意来，他不是故意想骗他，但哈维尔的态度又让他捉摸不定，不管是什么原因，他都不想哈维尔讨厌他，更无法接受如果哈维尔知道真相后会怎样轻视他。

但谎言就是一个永远无法画完整的圈，他不愿再对哈维尔说谎，就只有隐瞒或闭口不提，哈维尔也没有刻意询问关于他的事，可能是认为他有什么难言之隐，只是渐渐有些不满足于好几天才能见一次的约会，提出带他出去玩也被羽生拒绝，有些焦急起来。

事情好像往无法掌握的方向一路狂奔而去，在吉原里，感情这种东西是最不值钱的。约会对羽生来说更是甜蜜的折磨，他想和哈维尔坦白却总也找不到机会，想避而不见又狠不下心不去赴约，哈维尔对他非常好，跟其他人完全不同，在哈维尔面前他是一个平等的，完整的个体，而不是别的什么。负罪感和想要见面的迫切心情像两把钝刀，时时刻刻在他心上戳一下，不至于流血但也隐隐作痛，更心惊胆战哪天钝刀变成利刃，致他于万劫不复之地。

诸多事情重叠在一起，不免在见面时也走起神来，西班牙人虽然心大，却也不是愚笨的人，更何况他对羽生的关心早已超出了对正常朋友的程度，羽生的心情如何他自然也是能感受到的，只是羽生不说，他也不愿逼问他。

　　  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※　

羽生坐在老地方，无聊地盯着自己穿着木屐拍打地板的脚，手里抱个布袋。院子里的杏树结了果，他摘了一些放在小袋子里，等着哈维尔来，天气逐渐变得热起来，他是很不耐热的，思量着是不是要换个地方见面了。

前方传来汽车的鸣笛声，羽生歪着脑袋看着前面的黑色轿车，发现里面坐的是他等的人。哈维尔自己开了车来。

“上来！我带你去见一个人！”他的心情似乎非常好，穿着得体的洋装，打了一个小领结。

羽生有些警惕起来：“去哪儿？见谁？”

“帕特里克，我跟你说过的，我最好的朋友，他今天回来了。你难道不想见见他吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

当然到最后他还是没有和哈维尔一起去，像是动物天生对危险的事情比较敏感一样，他直觉性地避开了这个所谓的好朋友，他不去，哈维尔也奈他无法，好在帕特里克大概是还有一会儿才到，哈维尔找到了地方停下车便陪着羽生一起在道上散步。

他把手放在身后，作出几个鬼脸：“我要送你一个东西，你猜猜是什么？”

羽生看着他的样子努力憋住笑意，假装正经道：“你能送什么？”

“看！”他像变戏法儿似的从手里抖出两条拿红线穿了的铜色小鲤鱼，刻地精巧可爱，“送给你！”

羽生接过这两条莫名其妙的小鱼儿，不解地问：“你送我这个做什么？”

“最近不是那个……儿童节吗？日本是要送鲤鱼的吧？”他一脸得意，像是做了什么了不起的事情一般。

羽生细眉一挑：“儿童节？你以为我多大？”

“十五岁？”他脱口而出，看着羽生脸色变差又连忙改口，“那十六岁？”

“我年底就满十八了！就算是十五，也早就不过儿童节了！”他拿着小鱼儿反手打了哈维的肩膀一下，气的不理他径直往前走。

“哎哎……柚子！等等我！”知道自己说错话了的西班牙人有些懊恼，追上前去拉住他的袖子，去拿那两条铜鱼，“不然你还给我，就当我没送过你好了？”

“不要。”羽生矢口拒绝，捏住手里的鱼不放。

“那你收下了？”看他稍微没那么生气了，又笑起来想讨他开心。

羽生哼了一声，把铜鱼系在了自己的带缔上，他今天穿的米白小纹，配上了红椿的袋带，足袋上也讲究地绣了椿，这两条铜鱼实在是不合，但他却仍然系了上去，看久了倒也觉得有趣起来。

把杏子塞给哈维尔之后两人就道别了，羽生不自觉地摸着腰上的铜鱼，有些沮丧起来，他生气不是为了别的，而是哈维尔居然把他当做小孩来看，他对哈维尔抱的可从来不是小孩儿的心思，他连这也看不出来吗？但他仍然相信哈维尔是喜欢自己的，尽管他不确定到底是哪种喜欢。　

  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※　  
　　  
除此之外，还有其他让羽生更为烦心的事情——离他的生日，只有短短半年多了。

威尔最近有意识地和普鲁申科先生频繁出席宴会，目的是什么羽生全然知晓，但他不知道该如何跟威尔开口。这种事情哪里是他能做的了主的呢？他不是一个不知感恩的人，威尔对他的恩情大概是他多少年都无法还清的，其他的小事哥哥都会纵容他，但他又怎么能提出这么任性的要求呢？我已经有了喜欢的人？这太可笑了，更何况他现在还完全不能确定哈维尔能为他做到哪种程度。

而町田最近好像开始了什么新的表演，每天都在天黑后才进屋，有几次甚至是和高桥一起回来的，晚上也能看见他房间里的灯亮着，仍在踩拍子。见到羽生也只是露出一副复杂的表情，让他有些苦闷。他当然清楚来年年初就是他们竞拍水扬的日子，也当然知道自己不会输给町田，但町田为什么会和他一起竞拍他却从来没细究过。以前只是以为是高桥对他不上心，但现在看来却明显不是这样。

到底有哪里出了问题，羽生不清楚，威尔也没有和他解释过多的事情，然而每天的课程照常，并没有什么区别，但这样的暴雨前的宁静着实让人心慌。

哈维尔因为帕特里克的事情而少于和他联系，羽生在松了一口气的同时也不免有些失落。

抱着琴回馆的时候吓了一跳，町田跪在中庭的石板上，朝着高桥屋子的门，袖子被卷起来，露出了藤条抽打过的痕迹。天还在下着绵绵细雨，逐渐打湿了地板，虽然在吉原这种事情是再正常不过的，但羽生从没见过这发生在町田身上——他从来都是有些沉默的，除了面对他的时候。羽生虽然不喜欢他，但也不至于到讨厌的地步，上次多嘴也只是吓吓他给他一个教训而已，所以看到他垂着头跪在那儿倒是有些吃惊。

他举着伞走过去，感觉到身旁有人的町田微微抬起头看了他一眼，又皱起了眉：“不用你好心。”

“你怎么了？”虽然知道他不一定会说，羽生还是问出了口。

“别在这儿挡着，你只会害了我。”他没头没脑地来了一句，羽生气极反笑，这人真真是不领情，于是也转头不再理他。

把衣服换下来送到缝衣那儿，顺口提了两句便知道了事情的来龙去脉：町田因为看书误了上课的时间，被回来的高桥逮个正着，拿藤条抽了他一顿便让他跪在门前反省。

这不是什么大事儿啊，町田爱书成狂这件事高桥应该早就习惯了吧，何必动这么大的怒，羽生想。但这毕竟也不是他能管的事情，就偷偷留了两个馒头用纸包着，交给了对面屋的宇野，让他在町田受完罚之后给他。

傍晚威尔又出了门，羽生只得一个人在屋子里练功课，心里惶惶，到深夜也无法入眠，好不容易吹了灯，洗漱躺下，没过一会儿外面长廊上就传来了撞击一样的响声。

羽生好奇披了外衣走出门去，只见町田跌倒在廊下，雨已经把他全身都打湿透了，从身上流下来的雨水在木板上积了一小滩。难道都这时候了高桥还没让他去休息么？

町田一动不动地跪坐在那儿，羽生轻声叫了他两声：“町田！你在那儿干嘛呢？”

呆愣着的人才反应过来似的，即使廊下的灯光晦暗，羽生也能看到他脸色惨白：“不……不……只是……野猫而已。我……野猫。”他好似灵魂出窍一般，慢吞吞回了两句。

羽生皱了皱眉，道：“你先回房擦一下，我去给你开热水。”毕竟已经这个时候了，受罚也受够了，再这样站下去，保不齐要在床上躺几天。

这次町田没有拒绝羽生的好意，只默默点了头。

但町田什么时候开始怕猫了？

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※　

　　　　  
仅仅一夜而已，羽生再次看到町田的时候除了敌意外还感受到了其他的东西，他的目光扫过羽生，有如实质。有什么事情在他所不知道的黑夜里，逐渐滋生改变了。  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 国庆七天连更结束啦，谢谢GN们的捧场~  
> 文章终于开始进入正题了（咦  
> 好吧我承认是我废话太多进度慢……  
> 之后的话大概会2-3天更一次，大概还是每次2K的样子，短是短了点，还请不要嫌弃我呀✧٩(ˊωˋ*)و✧


	8. Chapter 8

      每日的功课不出意外地变得繁重起来，一反之前得过且过的态度，羽生把大部分精力都投入了其中。

　　大约是被町田激发了斗志，诸多苦恼的事成了他练习的动力，把一切抛到脑后只专注于眼前的事，反而更容易学会一些。只是用功过头手上被扇子磨起了好几个泡，碰一碰都生疼，擦了药也不管用，反而被教课的先生劈头盖脸骂了一顿，诸如自己的身体要学会爱惜，毕竟是本钱，有哪位客人爱看你长着厚茧的手之类的。羽生只得撇撇嘴，忙不迭地点头，之后还是我行我素地照常训练。

　　天生的协调性让他没过多久就把扇子玩得顺溜非常，当然受伤的事情也瞒不过威尔，哥哥对他的性子再了解不过，没有过多的干涉，只是默默放了几盒常用的药膏在他的桌子上让他好歹收敛了一些。

　　乞巧节的时候有夏日祭，这算是一年一度比较重大的节日了，已经有好多天没有见到过哈维尔，想念的心情一日胜过一日，羽生托草太给哈维尔带了口信，在约好的时间等候。

　　讽刺的是吉原内明文规定不许放烟花，所以大多都只能看长沟外的远处放出的花火，却也还像模像样的男女都换上了浴衣，在茶屋的门口摆上供人使用的竹枝，一来一去挂上了不少笺子，但大半都是秃们闹着玩儿挂上去的，但凡有些矜持的新造都不会再做这样会招人嗤笑的事情了，上面的心愿也简单的很，既然不是郑重写的，又何必写上真心实意的事情呢。

　　羽生可不管那些，他向佳菜子讨了两张短笺收好，打算晚上带给哈维尔。上楼找威尔报备的时候看见门关着，里面有细微的对话声。

　　“大辅这一个多月都没有出场吗？”他皱着眉，烟斗敲在账本上，抖了些灰下来。

　　“是的，大辅君说是生了病没力气，连着四十多天都没出场表演过了，我也很少看见他，有事也是町田来和我接洽，也不知道病得重不重，上次我去敲门，房里似乎没人……”面前的女人安分地跪着，垂着头，话只说了一半。

　　威尔轻叹了两声，思忖了一会儿，道：“从我这边拨一些过去吧，既然这样的话。”

　　“这可怎么行？他那边……”女人不赞同地回道。

　　“就这样，”他拍了拍女人的手安抚道，“难道我还能看他饿死不成？”

　　他们的声音很小，羽生听不太清楚到底在说什么，只默默门前等候，直到房里的女人拿了账单出来，才稍微移开一些等她离开。

　　“结弦？有什么事么。”威尔看到是他，稍微放松了拧着的双眉，靠上了旁边的椅背。

　　“哥哥，今天我能晚点儿回来吗？”他露出讨好的笑容，自然而然地撒娇起来。

　　“说吧，你又要去哪里玩儿。”他拍拍羽生的脸，笑道。

　　“我和佳菜子约好了晚上去看烟花，可以吗？”羽生握住他的手摇了摇，和在哈维尔面前刻意地乖巧不同，在面对威尔的时候他总像个孩子。佳菜子是前街胭脂铺老板的女儿，一个傻姑娘。

　　威尔斜睨了他两眼，拖长了音：“是嘛……”

　　“我保证不会回来太晚！”他又凑近了些，恨不得自己是只小狗能露出肚皮给威尔摸。在吉原这种地方，处子之身大概是没有入名册的人最后的尊严，像羽生这样还没有登台竞拍过的学徒如果被人看到和其他人过夜的话，结果是什么完全不言而喻，不单是水扬的价格会一落千丈，连带着威尔也会被人看不起，私奔这种事情更会令整个置屋蒙羞，这也是羽生为什么只在白天约哈维尔见面的原因。

　　得到批准后羽生就回房换起了衣服，俏皮的金鱼印在深蓝色的布料上，与平日的正装不同，浴衣更为轻薄一些，也可以不用再穿足袋。草太帮他把衣领拉出一个漂亮的弧度，羽生便拿着扇子出门了。

　　  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※　

　　羽生在茶屋的二楼订好了位置，推开窗正好能看到西面放出的烟花，天色逐渐暗下来，街上早已挤满了人，摩肩接踵，好不热闹。他点了一壶茶和一些点心，坐在窗边等着哈维尔来。

　　黑色的轿车在茶屋的门前停下，羽生站起身来招呼他。

　　“你剪头发了？”哈维尔还没坐定就听到对面人的问话，他把凳子拉了拉。

　　“唔……之前好像有点太长了，帕特里克说剪了比较好，不好看吗？”这不是他第一次提起这个人，但莫名的羽生心里有些不安，也许是哈维尔提起他时的语气太过亲昵。

　　“很好看，哈维尔什么样子都好看。”他毫不吝啬地给了对方夸奖，拿起茶壶的时候被抓住了手。

　　“你的手怎么了？”哈维尔摸着他手上还留着印子的伤口，有些急切地说，“工作很辛苦吗？”

　　“没有啦，一点小伤而已。”他使了巧劲儿抽出自己的手，如果被先生责骂的时候还无所谓的话，现在的的确确感受到了难堪，看到哈维尔担心的表情又不得不安慰他“很快就会好的。”

　　哈维尔张了张嘴，差一点就把想带他离开的话说了出来，但这太突兀了，他又能以什么身份来说这句话呢，这也只是他单方面的想法罢了，也许柚子根本不愿意跟他走，所以也只能盯着桌子的木纹相对无言。

　　正在两人都尴尬的时候外面突然响起了什么炸开的声音，外面开始放烟花了。

　　各种颜色大小的烟花在空中升腾而起，仿佛一朵朵金花在空中绽放，但离得太远，有些在半途就被两边的长沿遮住，只能看到一点火花儿。

　　街上的行人都停驻下来，三三两两集聚在一起，抬头望着远处的烟花，发出赞叹声。时间不算长也不算短，两人静默地看着窗外，谁也没有说话，只是希望能久一点儿，再久一点儿。

  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※　　　

　　烟花放完之后留下了短暂的无声时间，不多一会儿便又热闹起来。羽生起身带着西班牙人下楼，出门的时候看到门口的竹枝才想起自己怀里还有两张笺子，掏出来递给哈维尔，两人便傻傻地蹲在门口写了起来。

　　“这个是要挂在这里？”哈维尔率先写好，拿着笺子问他。

　　“啊……已经写好了吗。”探过头去看上面写的什么却只能看到几排他不认识的文字，“诶……”撅起嘴想要抱怨，哈维尔直接把笺子挂在了竹枝上。

　　“那柚子写了什么？”羽生连忙把手里的笺子藏在身后，避开了对方的视线。

　　“不能给你看。”想趁着哈维尔不注意的时候挂上去却被旁边跑来的车夫撞开了，被拉住了胳膊但是手上一松笺子掉了出去。

　　也许是被风吹到了哪里，羽生在附近找了几圈也没看到掉落的纸片，只得灰心丧气地走回来。

　　“再写一张好了？”哈维尔建议道。

　　“那也不是之前那张了啊。”他长叹出一口气，念了两声晦气，打起精神拉了哈维尔往热闹的地方走去。

　　沿途支起了不少临时的小摊子，摆放着一些小玩意儿或者吃的，羽生带着哈维尔东转西逛，像是第一次过节的人是他一般。四处都热闹得很，哈维尔被周围人的情绪所感染，仿佛这个满是污秽的地方在这个时候也恢复了正常的模样。他身边的这个特别的人牵着他，两只手重叠在一起，他买下小绒球时露出的可爱的笑颜，捞金鱼失败时懊恼地撅起嘴唇，无论这里是哪里，都不再重要了，哈维尔不由得这样想。

　　羽生拿着丸子吃得嘴角沾了酱，哈维尔想提醒他，男孩儿又伸出粉红色的小舌头舔过唇边，把他的话梗在了喉咙里。

　　不知不觉月已高升，两人都有些累了，坐到路灯边的长椅上休息。

　 哈维尔发现羽生有些奇怪，他不停地耸动着自己的肩膀，皱着眉。

　　“怎么了？”

　　“啊……好像刚才买绒球的时候有毛毛飘到脖子后面去了。”羽生露出苦恼的表情，又不愿意用手去挠。

　　“我帮你看看。”他才说完就自觉失言，羽生却毫无防备地转过身背对他，拨开扎起的长发露出光洁的脖子。

　　后领被拉的有些开，深蓝色的浴衣让他看起来白生生的，脖颈的线条流畅漂亮，延伸到看不见的深处。哈维尔只能硬着头皮帮他看，抬起手轻轻蹭了蹭，羽生微微抖了一下，指尖所接触到的肌肤细腻柔滑，在一瞬间甚至让他生出了想要顺着脖子摸下去的冲动，想看他更加剧烈地颤抖起来。

　　哈维尔甩了甩头，强迫自己放下手，清了清喉咙：“你现在还觉得不舒服吗，没有什么东西了。”

　　羽生歪了歪脖子，正要说话，又用手缓缓从背往下一直滑到腰窝处：“好像，好像掉进去了……”反应过来自己说了什么时红了脸，连耳廓都浮起粉色，睫毛也不住地扇动着。

　　他的右眼眼角有一颗颜色非常浅的痣，不凑近看完全不会注意，哈维尔却觉得此时情色异常，抓住了他的肩亲了过去。

　　当吻落在眼角上时羽生没有反抗，哈维尔能感受到唇下颤动着的睫毛，他情不自禁地伸出舌头舔了一下那颗小痣，羽生的手软软地抵在他的胳膊上，似羞愧似羞耻，生涩的反应更让哈维尔激动起来，想要凑过去亲他的嘴。

　　羽生用了些力推开他，咬住了下嘴唇。哈维尔有些失望，但也知道是自己太冒失，对他道了歉：“对不起，是我太失礼了。”

　　“不，不是哈维尔的错……是我自己……”羽生捂住自己的脸，说了道别：“这么晚了，我也该回去了，谢谢你今天陪我。”

  
※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※　　　

　　回到馆里时深深吐了口气，引诱哈维尔是他自己的主意没错，但若不是瞟到远处有人过来的话他肯定不会拒绝哈维尔的亲吻，这真是太危险了……

　　他必须好好明白自己的处境了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真是超级不好意思TAT，说好两三天更一次的本来，但是这几天忙得要死，没来的及更  
> 所以今晚送上新鲜一更，各位GN么么~=3=  
> PS：玩剑玉的哈牛和海盗可爱死啦！

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话要投喂我kudo哦   
>  /) /)  
> (ฅ• . •ฅ)ﻌﻌﻌ♥


End file.
